Soulmates Right From The Start
by purpledolpin05
Summary: (Happy Valentine's Day, everyone) Some say you know you have found The One and fallen in love when you two have the first touch or at first sight. Roman always believed in his parents' love story of meeting the One at first sight. But little would Roman knew that, on Valentines Day when he was 3 years old, would be how he would meet the one girl for him? (Roman/OC)


**Soulmates Right From The Start**

 **Purpledolpin05: Happy almost Valentine's Day people, so I am back with a new one-shot, really short drabble of my OTP Roman/Tracy. I do not own anything but my OCs.**

Plot:- Some say you know you have found The One and fallen in love when you two have the first touch or first sight. Roman always believed in his parents' love story of meeting the One at first sight. But little would Roman knew that on Valentines Day when he was 3 years old, would be how he would meet the one girl for him?

 **Song to listen to: Beauty and the Beast (because I love the story, the song and this Roman/OC ship)**

 **Lyrics that fit:-**

 _Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

 _Just a little change, small to say the least,_

 _Both a little scared, neither one prepared,_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

3-year-old Roman was sitting on a bench inside Mighty Med. His twin brother Riker was sitting beside him, singing a song with their one year old sister Reese

It was Valentine's Day today but mommy felt a bit woozy.

Apparently, their mommy told them they were gonna have another baby in the family. While some siblings would groan at the idea, but Roman loved the company of little siblings in the house.

"Take that, Reesey!" Riker whooped as he threw a ball over but it rolled away.

"Aw! Now look at what you did!" Reese whined.

"Who wants some fruits?" Roman quickly eased the tension by taking out a small container of fruit slices their mom prepared.

"Yay!" the two cheered.

"I will go and get the ball. Ok?" Roman offered.

"You're the best, Romey!" Riker and Reese grinned.

"Take care of each other, ok? Daddy and mommy went for the baby checkup so they will tell us if we are having a baby brother or baby sister." Roman stated as he walked off.

He didn't know where he was wandering but he eventually saw the ball next to somebody. He bumped into a lady.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"Oh no harm done." The lady smiled, collecting the ball that dropped near where she was sitting. She looked about 30 with long black hair and brown eyes. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks!" Roman smiled, before noticing the lady's belly. "Are you having a baby?"

The lady blinked, taken by surprise. "Well yes, for about 7 months now."

"My mommy is also having another baby!" Roman smiled.

"Well, you are such a sweet little boy, would you like to touch the baby?" the lady offered. "Go on, don't be shy."

Roman nodded as he placed his hand over the lady's pregnant belly. But he suddenly felt a small static before an image flickered into his mind.

He saw two adults standing next to each other, the man was buff with long hair like him; and the girl had long messy hair with a scar on her left cheek. The man was holding her hand as they both blushed and smiled.

"What's wrong?" The lady asked.

"Nothing, did you just feel that weird electricity?" Roman asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"No" she shook her head, confused.

"Ok, maybe it was just my imagination." Roman thought as he smiled. "Ok then I will go and find my brothers and sister now! Bye, Mrs. lady!"

"What a sweet little boy" the lady smiled.

"Hey Doris." A man walked to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Frank, you seemed happy." The lady smiled over.

"Definitely, I just saw my best friend, Rodissiuss. His wife is pregnant again." Frank smiled. "Turns out, his firstborn is a boy."

"and what does it have to do with anything?" Doris asked.

"Well when we were younger we would joke that if he has a son and I have a daughter we would matchmake them when they are older." Frank joked.

"Please, our daughter isn't even born yet!" Doris chuckled, rubbing her belly.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Roman had dashed back holding the ball as he greeted his parents.

"Where were you?" Rina asked.

"I lost the ball and jjust got it back from a nice lady!" Roman stated.

"Well, I am glad you found the toy." Rodissiuss smiled. "Hey Rina, guess what? I just saw my old pal Frankie and he told me he's expecting a daughter in 3 months."

"That's amazing. But why are you being so happy about?" Rina smiled.

"When I was younger, I suggested marrying off our firstborns so we can become grandpas together." Rodissiuss joked.

"Our son is only 3! He shouldn't really know all that!" Rina rolled her eyes.

"So, are we having a brother or sister?" Reese asked eagerly.

"Brother, wait, 2 brothers." Rodissiuss stated.

"Twins." Rina stated, glaring at her husband.

"How was I supposed to know you are having 2 kids in a go this time?!" the man exclaimed, but laughed as his wife slapped his arm. "C'mon kids, time to go back home!"

* * *

Timeline/Boris Diaz chuckled from the other side of the hall. He was watching everything and he just had a vision.

"If only they all knew…" Timeline chuckled, he saw a vision of the little boy Roman and the unnamed baby girl having a future of their own together, but it was foreshadowed to be…forbidden. But then again, the future is filled with many possibilities.

* * *

 **Been wanting to do this outtake Rocy scene for a while, and yes, they knew each other WAY BEFORE they met each other. Roman and Tracy met each other throughout their lifetime before they knew their fates were connected together. So yeah, the Soulmate Factor has never gotten cuter.**

Riker would look like Isaac from Bubzvlogs because Isaac is so cute!

I think Reese would look like Presley from What's Up Moms. Roman looks like Booboo Stwaert when he was 3-4, I once googled and I was shocked by how he looked like when he was a toddler (plus he was 3 in 1997 about a year older from I was born so why not use that as a real vision of how he was as a baby?)

Rodissiuss and Rina look like Andrew and Connie Kwon from Waht's up Moms, I loved that channel and ship them so much, RIP Connie.

 **So what did you think of this one-shot of how Tracy and Roman actually MET each other? Meh I ship them so hard…It's so sad not much fics around with Roman not being an abusive villain instead of being a misunderstood Beast that he is. (Beauty and the Beast reference because that is my favorite fairytale as a kid and even now)**

 **Happy Valentine's Day people, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think of Roman and Tracy's past. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
